


Кофе, командир?

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Кто, если не лучший друг?
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Кофе, командир?

До начала общей планерки оставалось три минуты.

Брок был недоволен не чем-то конкретно, а самим фактом того, что утра существуют в принципе. И тем, что планерки тоже по утрам. Если помножить все это на понедельник – стоит ли удивляться дерьмовому настроению?

Если бы он успел выпить кофе, все выглядело бы не так паршиво. Но в кафетерии внизу была очередь, а он уже немного опаздывал.

Он с силой потер глаза, и когда убрал руку – перед ним стоял большой бумажный стакан с зеленым логотипом и надписью маркером от руки «Брок». Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, он зажмурился. Открыл глаза. Стакан был на том же месте.

Брок без палева посмотрел краем глаза по сторонам.

Справа – пустое кресло Барнса, которого еще не было, слева верный зам – Роллинз, свежевыбритый, с аккуратно зачесанными назад волосами, задумчиво пялился на свой неизменный планшет, покусывая кончик карандаша и временами делая пометки в распечатке повестки дня. Он посмотрел на Брока.

– Почти закончил, командир.

Джек дотошно отмечал все пункты, которые прямо или косвенно касались отряда, а также то, на что Броку следовало самому обратить внимание начальства.

Брок и сам все это знал и мог. Только не утром. Брок ненавидел утра, и это было взаимно.

Барнс шумно плюхнулся в соседнее кресло. Просто удивительно, сколько шума может издавать человек, который умеет делать бесшумно абсолютно все, что угодно.

– Привет, командир! – его жизнерадостная улыбка немного ухудшила настроение. – Твой кофе?

И потянул к нему живую руку.

– Именно так, Солдат, – Брок шлепнул его по пальцам и сам отпил из стаканчика.

Амброзия. Абсолютно правильной температуры, без сахара и сливок, черный, как душа Брока утром в понедельник. Он прикрыл глаза и не смог сдержать блаженной улыбки.

– Доброе утро, господа! – Кэп встал около своего места и планерка началась.

* * *

На учениях Брок всегда шел замыкающим. Так было проще всего отследить, кто где косячил, и сразу прикрикнуть, а не дожидаться разбора на записи. Запись они тоже разберут, но так было быстрее и, на его взгляд, куда эффективнее.

Чуть впереди бежал Джек, периодически оглядываясь на командира. Надо ему будет потом вставить за это, но не орать на весь плац, косяки Роллинза они будут разбирать с ним лично. Нечего озираться, надо смотреть вперед.

Они добежали до стены и Роллинз встал живым трамплином.

Он не был самым сильным и крупным в отряде, но был единственным, кто мог подсадить на стену Таузига и не развалиться при этом на куски.

Брок неоднократно пытался заставить Боба скинуть вес, тот покладисто пыхтел в зале и бегал штрафные круги, но любовь к выпечке была сильнее. Даже угроза увольнения на него не действовала, он держался в рамках норматива, и никаких законных рычагов влияния у Брока не было.

Брок видел, как Джек поморщился, когда Таузиг перенес весь свой вес на его сцепленные в замок руки. Когда Боб сделал рывок – нога Джека аж в песок ушла. Брок только зубами скрипнул.

Боб ловко подтянулся и уселся на стене, а Брок пошел следом.

– Ты как? – спросил он, хлопнув Джека по плечу и ставя ногу на его руки.

– Порядок, командир. Готов?

– Всегда готов.

Джек легко вытолкнул его вверх, Броку и подтягиваться особо не пришлось.

Боб уже свешивался вниз.

– Давай, Джек, тащи сюда свою тощую задницу.

Брок тоже наклонился вниз, подавая Джеку руку.

Вдвоем они втащили его на стену, и пока он легко ее перелазил, Брок успел оценить, что задница, обтянутая форменными штанами, была вовсе не тощей. Очень даже аппетитная такая задница. И ноги длиннющие. Трахаться с таким дылдой небось неудобно.

Брок усмехнулся непонятно откуда взявшимся мыслям и спрыгнул со стены следом за бойцами.

* * *

Брок закопался, сдавая автомат – неудачно заклинило затвор, и нужно было показать механику, чтобы понять, сможет он сам пофиксить или не стоит морочиться. В раздевалку пришел последним, и большая часть бойцов уже переодевалась в гражданку. Отлично, в душе будет свободно.

Там остался только Джек, он как раз намылил волосы и стоял с закрытыми глазами.

Брок проследил, как пенная вода стекает по плечам и груди, красиво очерчивая мышцы, кубики пресса, не слишком просушенные, как у моделек с рекламных плакатов или бодибилдеров. Рабочие мышцы, а не красивая картинка. Джек повернулся боком и подставил голову и лицо под струи воды.

Заметил Брока и то, что тот смотрит, и повернулся спиной.

Смутился, что ли? А Брок едва удержался, чтобы не присвистнуть. Да, без форменных штанов задница выглядела не хуже. И ноги. Такие же длинные, как у Роджерса, но крепче и полнее, почти как у Барнса.

Не то чтобы Брок особо часто пялился на тылы суперов, но сравнение само пришло в голову.

Брок хоть и был парнем любвеобильным, и про него шутили, что он трахает все, что шевелится, но хмурая морда зама никаких сексуальных позывов у него раньше не вызывала, да и Джек не выглядел человеком, которого подобное интересует.

Однако со спины морду видно не было.

Брок как раз собирался насладиться чудесным зрелищем задницы своего зама, как в приоткрытую дверь заглянул Роджерс, легок на помине.

– Рамлоу, зайдите ко мне.

– Прямо так? – Брок развел руки, красуясь и ехидно ухмыляясь, надеясь смутить чопорного Капитана.

Тщетно. Стив окинул его оценивающим взглядом без тени смущения.

– Можно и так, но, боюсь, разгуливание голым по коридорам штаб-квартиры несколько уронит ваш авторитет.

Барнс зашел в душевую, задев Кэпа плечом.

– Не говори глупостей, такая прогулка наоборот бы подняла его авторитет, если бы он в этом нуждался, – и нагло подмигнул, стервец.

Брок шлепнул его полотенцем.

– Молодец, Солдат, прогиб засчитан.

Джек тихо выскользнул в раздевалку, не говоря ни слова.

Стив прищурился и фыркнул.

– Жду вас в своем кабинете, Рамлоу. Одетым.

– Есть, Капитан.

Если Стиву и не нравились их с Баки шуточные заигрывания, то виду он не подавал.

* * *

С личной жизнью у Джека не особо клеилось, да он и не старался.

В молодости он был видным парнем и пользовался популярностью как у девушек, так и у парней.

И около двадцати у него даже случился более-менее серьезный роман. Закончилось все, правда, плачевно. Джек попал в аварию и был вынужден проваляться в больнице почти полгода. А парень ждать не стал. Дело молодое.

Когда говорил, что уходит, старался Джеку в лицо не смотреть. Да и сложно его было в этом винить: шрамы, швы, не до конца сошедший отек. Совсем не тот красавчик, с кем он встречался.

Джек не особо парился. А когда выписался из больницы – прошел медкомиссию и завербовался в армию.

Здесь у Джека все складывалось гораздо успешнее – он был сильным и выносливым бойцом, на хорошем счету у командования.

Он полностью посвятил себя карьере, сведя личную жизнь к случайным связям с девицами и такому же случайному сексу в гей-клубах, где партнерам все равно, какое у тебя лицо, если ты готов подставить крепкую задницу. К тридцати пяти годам Джек Роллинз имел весьма солидный багаж телефонных номеров, на которые не собирался перезванивать, и жил только работой.

С ней все было отлично, и в себе, как в ценном бойце, он был уверен. Но даже при таком раскладе Джек оценивал попадание в ЩИТ как большое карьерное достижение.

А уж когда он сдал тесты и прошел собеседования в Альфа-группу – так и вовсе считал, что сорвал джекпот.

Мало того, что отряд СТРАЙК был лучшим из лучших и служить там было почетно, он еще и регулярно участвовал в миссиях с Капитаном Америкой.

А потом Джек познакомился с командиром и пропал.

Брок Рамлоу оказался хлестким на язык, быстрым в суждениях и на ринге. Никому не давал второго шанса, предлагая использовать по полной первый. Жил и вел себя так, чтобы стыдно было другим. Властный и требовательный, но не сухарь-формалист. Напротив, он гнул устав так, как ему было надо, и умел аргументировать свои действия перед начальством. А еще командир был на двести процентов во вкусе Джека: красивый той яркой южной красотой, какая всегда его волновала. Необычное сочетание смуглой кожи и светлых золотисто-карих глаз – завораживало.

Джек понимал, насколько ему ничего не светит, глядя на то, как легко Брок заводит новые знакомства и облизывает взглядом длинные ножки очередной симпатичной сотрудницы в столовой. Но все равно решил проявить себя со всех лучших сторон, зайдя оттуда, где чувствовал себя уверенней.

Сам Брок, да и остальные бойцы, сначала подкалывали его, мол, новенький хочет выслужиться. А потом Брок стал ставить его в пример за исполнительность и аккуратность, а когда встал вопрос, кого сделать замом, пока Брок валялся на больничном с пустяковым ранением, то без колебаний назначил его.

– И не спорить! – прикрикнул он на бойцов, которые спорить и не собирались, но лица у них были грустные и вытянутые. – Будете в другой раз лучше следить, чтобы командира не подстрелили, орлы! А то ишь. Ничего, Роллинз вас и в зале погоняет, и отчеты все враз доделают. Давай, Джеки, не подведи.

И ухмыльнулся так, как умел он один.

Бойцы побурчали для порядка и пожелали командиру выписаться до того, как новоиспеченный зам задушит их бумажками.

Джек стоял в углу молча и старался не слишком сиять, польщенный внезапным назначением.

Таких идеальных отчетов не было за всю историю СТРАЙКа, поэтому вернувшийся через три дня Брок решил, что зам ему пригодится и дальше.

То, каким Джек был неразговорчивым, командир тоже распробовал со временем. Обычное для тесной службы приятельство постепенно переросло во что-то большее. В выходные, когда Рамлоу не был занят свиданиями, он звал к себе Джека, и тот никогда не отказывался.

Однако Джек помнил, как в самом начале своей службы Брок в шутку сказал Таузигу, что если кончатся патроны – всегда можно показать врагам Джека с его хмурой мордой.

Джек к своему лицу привык и иллюзий касательно внешности не питал, поэтому не обиделся и посмеялся вместе со всеми.

Роль приятеля, а потом и друга его вполне устраивала, на большее он не рассчитывал. Даже испытывал смутное удовлетворение, наблюдая, как любовницы Брока сменяются, а он остается на своем законном месте у него на диване.

Джек гнал от себя запретные мысли, старался на командира не залипать. Но как-то само получалось, что в клубах он выбирал парней похожего типажа, а одинокими вечерами у себя в спальне не мог представлять никого другого. Сильные смуглые руки, широкие плечи. Джеку было ужасно стыдно за свою слабость, но ничего с ней поделать он не мог.

Брока в его жизни было слишком много, чтобы забыть хотя бы на время. И менять эту ситуацию Джек не стремился.

Он был готов прикрывать его в бою, прятать от излишне навязчивых любовниц и участвовать в любой его авантюре.

А еще он знал, какой Брок по утрам всем недовольный и плохо соображающий, поэтому подсунуть ему кофе так, чтобы он не заметил, было парой пустяков.

Когда первый раз прокатило, Джек стал приносить ему кофе на каждую планерку.

Видеть его блаженную физиономию после первой пары глотков – было лучшей наградой.

Только чертов Барнс вечно совался, куда не просят, и вел себя так, словно у него с Броком что-то было.

Джек не хотел думать, что это было правдой. Что между командиром и бывшим Зимним Солдатом было что-то настолько личное, о чем Брок даже своему заму не рассказывал.

* * *

Джек уже почти добил общий отчет, но последний абзац у Брока был написан совершенно нечитаемыми каракулями. Он хотел уточнить, что тот имел в виду, и пошел в зал, где командир собирался потренить после работы. И заодно не отказать себе в удовольствии посмотреть на потного Брока, запыхавшегося, в мокрой майке, облепившей идеально проработанное тело.

Дверь была приоткрыта, и он услышал его знакомый, чуть хрипловатый голос:

– Давай, детка, ты сможешь, еще чуть-чуть.

В ответ – пыхтение и тихий звук, который ни с чем не спутать: шелест, с которым рекалибруются металлические пластинки на протезе Солдата.

Джек сглотнул и замер у двери.

– Давай, мой хороший, ты почти его взял.

В ответ тихий стон.

Джек так и стоял, позабыв, куда и зачем он шел. В ушах бухала кровь, и чувство было такое, словно эти пластинки шелестят, пока Барнс сдавливает его горло.

Заглянуть он так и не решился, ушел, оставив в отчете пустое место.

* * *

С тех пор он не находил себе места, постоянно возвращаясь мыслями к услышанному, и не мог не представлять себя на месте Барнса. Гнал от себя эту мысль, но все равно мечтал о руках Брока у себя на бедрах. Все время, что они прослужили вместе, Джек гнал эти мысли, пытался их игнорировать, но, похоже, они достигли критической массы.

Он сосредоточился, оторвав взгляд от пряжки ремня командира, который стоял на месте спикера в конференц-зале и смотрел на Джека неодобрительно.

Джек прослушал, что он говорил, погрузившись в сладкий транс, который у него теперь всегда вызывал голос Брока.

Джек стрельнул глазами по сторонам, на него никто больше не смотрел. Похоже, он обращался не к нему. Командир продолжил читать доклад. Джек знал, что там было, он сам внес последние правки с утра. Замешкался и не успел взять Броку кофе, может, поэтому тот был таким недовольным.

Джека кольнуло предчувствие. А что, если Брок догадается насчет кофе? Да и пусть. Подумаешь, что такого?

Роджерс, вон, тоже таскает своему дружку-неразлучнику кофе, а тот в ответ сияет так, словно готов его расцеловать. Интересно, Кэп знает, чем его ненаглядный Баки занимается на досуге?

Джек поймал себя на том, что хмурится и презрительно поджимает губы, глядя на снайпера, приложил усилие и расслабил лицо. Он не ревновал, с чего бы? Он Броку просто друг. Заместитель. И с удовольствием послушает историю про то, какой Барнс засранец, когда их с Броком история закончится, как заканчивались и прошлые любовные похождения командира до этого.

Джек словно жил в двух реальностях сразу. В одной поддерживал видимость нормальной жизни и работоспособности, а в другой постоянно слышал знакомый голос с хрипотцой, нашептывающий всякие пошлости.

Совсем себя извел и решил, что в выходные надо будет съездить куда-нибудь проветрить голову. Он как раз размышлял, куда мог бы сорваться, как Брок вывел его из задумчивости.

– Есть планы на уикэнд? – спросил он, демонстративно не глядя в его телефон. А потом понизил голос, чтобы остальные в раздевалке не слышали, и добавил: – Ты помнишь, что там новый релиз у Птичек вышел? Я уже купил. Как насчет взять пивка и оттянуться?

Джека таким жаром обдало от этой фразы, сказанной вполголоса. Он сглотнул, попытавшись собраться с мыслями, и ответил:

– Да, супер, – про то, что хотел отвлечься и проветриться, он даже не вспомнил.

* * *

Брок так привык к кофе по понедельникам, что даже не подумал зайти в кафетерий, хотя сегодня пришел пораньше.

Тем обиднее было обломаться. Он нарочно несколько раз отворачивался, пока ждал своей очереди на доклад, но нет, сучий кофе так и не появился. Брок подозрительно осмотрел присутствующих, но состав был тот же, что и всегда.

За исключением того, что у Роллинза был какой-то отсутствующий вид. Как будто мыслями он витал где-то в другом месте.

В целом ничего такого, половина бойцов на планерке хлопала ушами, подумаешь. Но только не Джек, всегда собранный и внимательный. Был.

Может быть, у него что-то случилось?

Брок решил присмотреться. Нельзя бросить друга в беде. А тем более такого упертого друга, который никогда не попросит о помощи.

Проходя мимо отдела кадров, он зашел пофлиртовать с Менди и заодно выяснить, нет ли у Джека каких-нибудь больных или пожилых родственников. Как командиру, ему было нужно знать. Менди, весело смеялась над его шутками и быстро стуча наманикюренными пальчиками по клавиатуре, пробила для Брока всю нужную информацию. С этой стороны все было чисто. Брок поблагодарил девушку и продолжил изыскания в отделе аналитики.

Кэрол, как всегда серьезная и сдержанная, дала ему информацию по телефонному номеру Джека. Там были только звонки и сообщения Броку.

Обычный агент на этом бы и успокоился, но Брок обычным не был. Отсутствие других звонков могло значить, что у Джека есть другой номер.

Зачем? Чтобы общаться с кем-то, кого он хотел бы скрыть?

Брок стал следить за ним внимательнее. Никто другой ничего бы не заметил, но он знал Джека слишком хорошо, и то, каким он стал рассеянным – бросалось в глаза.

А еще какая-то мечтательность во взгляде? Никак по-другому для себя он это назвать не мог.

А потом случайно заметил, как Кэп поправлял Баки выбившуюся из пучка прядку, пока тот приседал в тренажере Смита. Стив страховал скорее тренажер, работающий на максимальном весе, потому что Баки запросто мог поднять и больше.

Примечательно, что выражение лица у Капитана очень напомнило ему это выражение Джека.

Брок ощутил, как его кольнула неприятная догадка. Раньше он о таком никогда не думал и не брал в расчет, а теперь со всей очевидностью свой промах осознавал. Джек тоже вполне мог влюбиться. А учитывая, какой он весь прагматичный, с дальним прицелом – то ни в жизни бы не стал тратить душевный пыл, если он у него был, на сомнительные варианты. А значит, его любовный интерес – это кто-то, отвечающий взаимностью.

А это будет, в свою очередь, значить конец их посиделкам по выходным, разговорам по душам и прочим вещам, которые Брок до сегодняшнего дня считал необязательными пустяками. Как кофе по понедельникам. Привык, и заметил, только когда его не стало.

Брок почувствовал такую злость, сам не понимая до конца, за что и на кого именно злится. На Джека, у которого вдруг завелась личная жизнь, или на себя, что профукал человека, который был ему нужен больше, чем все подружки вместе взятые.

Замечая в своем заме интересного мужика, но видя его холодность, Брок не хотел накосячить, рискнув дружбой ради отношений. Брок сам себя осаживал, забываясь с бесконечными подружками, а потом со смехом рассказывая Джеку о них.

Но тогда он не думал о том, что если у Джека будут отношения с кем-то еще, то он все равно его потеряет.

И вот теперь, когда вопрос встал ребром, Брок даже какое-то облегчение испытал, потому что ситуация сама толкала его на решительные действия.

* * *

Джек сомневался, стоит ли принимать приглашение, но в итоге не смог отказать себе в таком удовольствии. В конце концов, если Джек сейчас соскочит – то Брок вполне может пригласить Барнса, а тот наверняка согласится.

С виду все было как всегда: пиво, для разнообразия индийская еда с доставкой. Облюбованный диван перед плазмой в гостиной.

Брок играл так же, как жил – не сдерживая эмоций: сердито восклицал на промахи и радостно хохотал, когда умудрялся Джека уделать. Тыкал его локтем в бок и постоянно касался бедром.

Джек, против обычного, больше лажал, потому что не мог сосредоточиться на игре, думая только о горячем Броке рядом.

Он в очередной раз вздрогнул, когда Брок толкнул его коленкой, и выронил джойстик.

Птички Брока воспользовались преимуществом и Свинки были повержены.

Брок странно на него посмотрел и сказал:

– Пиво кончилось. Пошли на кухню, пожрем заодно.

Джек покорно пошел следом, признавая, что рис за столом есть все же удобнее, чем на диване.

Брок открыл бутылку пива и протянул ему. Открыл себе вторую.

– Ну что, кто она? – спросил Брок так неожиданно, что Джек не успел собраться.

– Кто?

– Конь в пальто, Роллинз! Вторую неделю в облаках витаешь. Неужели влюбился на старости лет? Колись. Разве мы не дружбаны? Что за баба вдруг в твоей холостяцкой жизни на склоне лет?

– Я на десять лет тебя моложе, – педантично на автомате сказал Джек.

– Ты тему-то не меняй. Кто, – он смотрел холодно, без тени улыбки.

Джеку стало не по себе, и он глаза отвел. Брок отставил бутылку на стол, так и не отпив.

– Или это парень? – он хищно оскалился, и взгляд стал совсем уже недобрым.

Джек постарался не выдавать паники и все же отпил.

– Да ничего такого. Просто коллега.

Брок прищурился и ухмыльнулся.

– Значит, ты у меня под носом завел интрижку. Не ожидал от тебя такого. Да еще и мужика. Кто бы мог подумать…

– Да с чего ты вообще взял, что это мужик?

– Потому что за весь год нашего знакомства у тебя не было ни одной телки больше, чем на один раз.

Джек надулся.

– А ты вообще с Барнсом трахаешься прямо в зале, не боишься, что Кэп узнает и оторвет тебе что-то важное?

Звучало слишком ревниво.

– Чего? – Брок уставился на него в недоумении.

– А того! – Джека понесло, и он передразнил голос Брока: с придыханием и картинно закатывая глаза: – Давай, мой хороший, ты почти его взял… Ах – ах.

Брок на него удивленно вылупился.

– При чем тут трахаться? Мы с весами работали. Он девять сотен взял, прикинь, – радуясь непонятно чему, заулыбался Рамлоу.

Джек рот открыл. Потом закрыл. Отпил еще из бутылки, чувствуя себя идиотом.

– Ясно, – выдавил он наконец.

– А ты подслушивал? – Брок гаденько ухмыльнулся и наклонился ближе. – А чего же не подсматривал?

Джек его отпихнул, чувствуя, как горят уши.

– Да иди ты! Я шел мимо, а у вас там порно-концерт.

Брок заржал, поймал Джека за шею и притянул к себе.

– Не волнуйся, Роллинз, ты – единственный мужчина в моей жизни.

Джек попытался справиться с сердцем, гулко бухавшим где-то в горле, потом собрался и повернулся к нему.

– Не стоит так шутить.

– А то что? Твой «просто коллега» мне наваляет? – руки с затылка Джека он так и не убрал и сейчас гладил шершавым пальцем по шее, посылая по коже стайки мурашкек. – Если это не Кэп и не Барнс, а это точно не они, я уделаю любого.

Джек сопел и хмурился.

– Я сам тебя уделаю за такие шутки.

Брок сделал еще шаг и прижал Джека к стенке, не дав возможности уйти и скрыть возбуждение. Уперся своим стояком Джеку в бедро.

– Шутки кончились, Джеки, – выдохнул хрипло и впился в его губы жадным требовательным поцелуем.

* * *

Брок боялся, что им обоим будет неловко. Вернее, что неловко станет Джеку. Самому ему было отлично.

Джек был немного скованным поначалу, но под умелыми жадными руками быстро расслабился и вошел во вкус. Конечно, Брок хотел всего и сразу по полной программе, но, попробовав пальцами, понял, что это не то, что Джек часто практиковал в своей жизни. Так что обошлись руками.

Было странно ощущать на своем члене его большую мозолистую ладонь, которой он двигал слишком аккуратно, так что Брок накрыл его руку своей, задавая темп, и сам дрочил ему в том же ритме. Странно и восхитительно.

Чувствовать под собой сильное, но покорное тело, сминать податливые губы жадными поцелуями на грани укусов. И то, как Джек стонал, кончая в его кулак, и сдавливал ему бедра своими охрененными длинными ногами – тоже было восхитительно.

И целовать его сонного и затраханного утром – тоже.

* * *

Обычно Джек уезжал в воскресенье утром, но на этот раз он остался и на все воскресенье, и на ночь. Поэтому он встал пораньше в понедельник, чтобы успеть заскочить к себе перед работой.

Они встретились у прилавка кофейни.

Бариста радостно улыбнулась Джеку, чем вызвала у Брока волну раздражения.

Но девушка этого не замечала, видать, хмурые лица были для нее не новостью с утра. Она весело прощебетала:

– Привет, Брок! Тебе как обычно?

Брок удивленно на нее уставился, а потом посмотрел на Джека.

– Привет, Синди. Да, как обычно.

Уши у него были красные-красные.


End file.
